Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -\dfrac{27}{50} \times -20\% \times 0.82 = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -\dfrac{27}{50} \times 100\% = -54\%$ $ 0.82 \times 100\% = 82\%$ Now we have: $ -54\% \times -20\% \times 82\% = {?} $ $ -54\% \times -20\% \times 82\% = 8.856 \% $